Aladdin 4: Nasira's Revenge (2019 Disney animated film)
Aladdin 4: Nasira's Revenge is to be an upcoming Disney animated sequel film based on the video game of the exact same title, starring the voice talents from Scott Weinger, Frank Welker, Jim Meskimen (replacing the late Robin Williams respectively), Linda Larkin, Jodi Benson, Jonathan Freeman, Gilbert Gottfried, Jim Cummings, Corey Burton, Jeff Bennett (replacing the late Douglas Seale respectively), John de Lancie and Wesley Singerman. It is to be put on DVD and Blu-Ray on February 8, 2019. Plot Summary An evil sorceress named Nasira is planning to put destruction in the city of Agrabah and also planning to bring her deceased twin brother and evil sorcerer, Jafar back to life so that they can conquer the universe together as always along with her son and Jafar's nephew, Mozenrath. It's up to Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie and Iago to save their universe right before it becomes a burning wasteland. Voice Cast Members * Scott Weinger as Aladdin (voice) * Frank Welker as Abu, Rajah, Royal Guards, the Cave of Wonders and Arachnid (voices) * Jim Meskimen as Genie (voice, replacing the late Robin Williams respectively) * Linda Larkin as Jasmine (voice) * Jodi Benson as Nasira (voice) * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar (voice) * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago (voice) * Jim Cummings as Razoul (voice) * Corey Burton as the Palace Guards (voices) * Jeff Bennett as The Sultan and Palace Guards (voices) * John de Lancie as Anubis (voice) * Wesley Singerman as Mozenrath (voice, replacing the late Jonathan Brandis respectively) Transcripts * ''Aladdin 4: Nasira's Revenge'' teaser trailer transcript * ''Aladdin 4: Nasira's Revenge'' trailer transcript * ''Aladdin 4: Nasira's Revenge'' transcript Trivia Notice *Jeff Bennett replaces Douglas Seale who passed away from natural causes at the age of 85 back on Sunday, June 13, 1999. *Jim Meskiman replaces Robin Williams who passed away from suicide by hanging at the age of 63 back on Monday, August 11, 2014. Transcripts Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''The Adventures of Mickey Mouse and Pals * When Aladdin wakes up 1st thing in the morning with Jasmine, Abu, Genie and Iago, look around for some figurines of Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto. * When they sneak right into Nasira's evil lair, Genie's dog form resembles Pluto. ''The Little Mermaid movie series * Paper Mache statues of Sebastian and Flounder can be spotted in 1 of the shops down town. * Genie transforms into Scuttle. Beauty and the Beast movie series * A young woman who looks just like Belle can be spotted right in the entire crowd. * Figurines of Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip can be seen on display shelves. The Black Cauldron movie series * Gurgi appears as a display plush in Aladdin and Jasmine's bedroom. Cinderella movie series * Jaq, Mary and Gus appear as ceramic figurines. * A black cat who looks just like Lucifer can be seen walking around down town. Pinocchio movie series * A silhouette of Jiminy Cricket can be seen on the walls of Nasira's evil lair. Bambi movie series * A deer, a rabbit and a skunk who look just like Bambi, Thumper and Flower can be seen in the forest area. Dumbo movie series * Dumbo appears as 1 of Genie's transformations. The Lion King and The Lion Guard movie series * Shrubbery cut-outs of Timon and Pumbaa can be seen in the background. The Princess and the Frog movie series * Tiana and Naveen can be seen in their frog forms in the background. Tangled movie series * Eugene and Rapunzel appear in the crowd as citizens. Frozen movie series 2 life size statues of Sven and Olaf can be spotted right outside Iago's parrot cage. Lilo and Stitch movie series * Stitch appears in the outtakes and bloopers credits. The Jungle Book movie series * A snake who looks just like Kaa can be seen slithering around all over the place. Category:Disney films Category:Sequel series